Baby Of Mine
by Mrs. One Direction
Summary: Edward Mason has been abused for the past five years, what happens when he meets a family just like his?
1. My Life

Edward's POV:

I'm 16 years old and want nothing more then for my little brothers and sister to be happy, but in our house, it's really hard to be happy.

It seems like once we leave the house we're happier, we're free.

I miss the way things used to be, before he changed, when my mom was here.

My mom died when my youngest brother was two weeks old, me and my father are the only one's who know how she died, I'm not allowed to tell anyone.

It's my job to take care of my siblings, feed them, clothe them, most of all love them.

When times get tough I just have to see them smile or hear them laugh and everything is a little bit better, no matter what's happening.

I love my brothers and sisters more then anything in the entire world, they mean absolutely everything to me, there my life, my only reason to live.

My name is Edward Anthony Mason, I'm 16 years old and this is my life with an abusive parent.

I was sleeping on a Thursday morning, the sun hadn't come up yet so I knew my father wasn't up yet but I knew he'd want food when he woke up.

I walked into the bedroom my brothers and sisters share "guys, you gotta get up" I said shaking the mattress, no response from any of them "guys come on, I'm serious" I knew if I woke my dad up or if they weren't awake when he got up they'd get smacked.

I shut their door and went back over to the bed they also shared, I started shaking the oldest out of my many siblings, Nessie "Ness, get up" she turned over and looked at me "hey sweets" I kissed her forehead "hi Eddie" I shook my head with a smile on my face, there the only one's ever allowed to call me Eddie "come on, you gotta get up before Dad does" she nodded and got out of the bed.

After I finally got the rest of them up I breathed a sigh of relief and started cooking.

Right as I finished getting everyone's plates ready my dad came down the stairs, I saw fear in my siblings eyes as he came into the kitchen "food ready?" he asked gruffly, I nodded and handed him his plate. So far I've avoided two crisis's this morning, but it's still early.

I got Cruz and Mia dressed while the others didn't need any help "Cruz, come here buddy" my youngest brother walked over to me "what do you wanna wear today?" he shrugged causing me to laugh. I looked in the closet and saw that the only clean clothes were winter clothes, it was almost July "um, you might have to wear one of my shirts today dude" his face lit up. They've always liked wearing my t-shirts or jackets/sweatshirts, I have no idea why but if it makes them happy then it's ok with me.

Our school goes from grades K-12 so we're able to go to the same place, thankfully.

I dropped them off at their classes before I went to mine.

"Be good ok?" I said kissing my youngest sister Mia's head, she nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck "I love you" she said against my shoulder, I hugged her back "I love you too baby, so much" I kissed her head again "I'll be back at lunch time ok?" she nodded and I left.

There had been rumors that there was a new girl coming today, yay, another person to call me a freak.

She was in my second period, biology and she was my lab partner.

I walked in and sat next to her "hi" she said looking at me, I smiled politely "hi, I'm Edward" she smiled, she was pretty "I'm Bella" the teacher started explaining the lesson to the class and I heard Mike Newton being an ass from behind me "I bet Bella already thinks Mason's a freak" he said it just loud enough knowing I'd hear it, I turned around "pussy" I spat before turning back around, I didn't hear another word from him.

At lunch Bella was sitting with Jessica Stanley, Tanya Mallory and the rest of their little group. As I walked by I heard Jessica talking about me and my siblings "I think Edward's like some child molester or something" I rolled my eyes and looked down at Mia "don't ever be like that ok?" she nodded not knowing what I was talking about.

I sat with Cruz and Mia sitting in my lap as they ate "can we got ice cream?" my little brother Romeo asked "finish your chicken first" he nodded and kept eating "I'm finished, can I go get some ice cream?" my sister-Romeo's twin-Avalon asked I nodded "yeah, go with Romeo" they both nodded and stood up.

I watched them as they stood in line, mixing high school kids and second graders doesn't go well sometime's. I saw Mike Newton go over to them "don't do it man" I said to myself "don't do it" he started saying something to them then rolled his eyes and shoved past them cutting in front of them "shouldn't have done it" I stood up and walked towards them "Eddie, he cut us" Avalon said pointing to Mike "your that much of a dick that you'll shove your way to the front of the line past little kids just because you wanna get your ice cream first?" he glared at me "don't mess with me Mason, I'll kick your ass" Romeo hid behind my leg "raising them to be little pussies" I finally lost it.

I punched the ass hole right in the jaw "don't ever call them names again" I knew I was gonna get beat myself when I got home, but it was worth it, I've been dying to kick Mike's ass sense second grade and he gave me a good reason to do it.

My dad had to come get us from school early.

When we got home, I barely made it in the door before it started "what the hell's a matter with you?" he smacked me in the face "you think you can get in a fight and get away with it?" he shoved me backwards causing me to fall to the ground before he kicked me in the stomach, I groaned out in pain "I don't wanna hear a sound from you!" he screamed picking me up by the collar and slamming me into the wall "you may kick someone's ass at school, but that doesn't mean you won't get your ass kicked at home" he punched me in the eye "I'm going to the bar, get them some fucking food" I lied on the ground in pain when the front door slammed shut.

Nessie ran over to me "I'm ok Ness, don't worry" she shook her head "no your not ok, you just got your ass kicked by an ass" even though it hurt to do it I couldn't help but laugh.

We ordered pizza for dinner sense I had absolutely not strength to cook "you hungry?" Nessie asked walking over to me "no, I can't eat right now" she kissed my cheek "I'll put some in the fridge for you" I nodded and she went into the kitchen, I never thought my little sister would be taking care of me after my dad just kicked my ass.

We all fell asleep in my room that night, every time one of us got beat they'd all wanna sleep in the same bed as me, they told that they felt safer, and usually after they get beat they have nightmares.

I woke up the next morning with Mackenzie on my chest, my right arm around Nessie and my left arm around Brooklyn. I got up careful not to wake them just yet and went to the bathroom.

How was I supposed to explain the fact that I kicked a guys ass yesterday and left school early without a scratch but then came to back the next day with a black eye?

I got my stories straight and went to wake up my brothers and sisters.

I watched them sleep peacefully, as if they had nothing to be afraid of in life.

"Nessie Ness, come on after school today we're gonna go to the movies" my dad was working late like every Friday and he always goes to the bar after work for about two hours no matter how late he has to work, when he has to work late he also has to leave early so I don't have to cook for him.

Every Friday I take them out to do something special, last week we went to the mall this week we're gonna go see "Charlie St. Cloud" if you haven't noticed yet, Nessie got to choose. She is completely in love with Zac Efron, but if going to see his movie is something that will make her smile then I'm able to sit through it, somehow.

"No wake, tired" she mumbled into her pillow, I laughed and dug my fingers into her sides, she laughed and squirmed trying to get away "stop!" I had the biggest grin on my face, me and Ness are four years apart but she's my best friend no one can make me laugh like she does, she's my best girl.

Soon they were all awake and we ended up in a laughing squealing mess on the bed, I swear I wasn't the one doing the squealing.

"What are we gonna have for breakfast?" I asked them as we went into the kitchen "waffle pancakes!" Cruz said latching himself onto my leg. I walked around the kitchen with him holding tightly to my leg, I acted as if he was heavy and it was hard to walk, only to make him laugh.

I made sure to keep myself distracted at school because today was the anniversary of my mom's death.

"Hey, you ok?" a voice asked me, I looked up and saw Bella "uh yeah I'm fine" she nodded and sat down in her seat next to me "I know I'm being nosy but what happened to your eye?" I looked forward at the white board copying the notes "yesterday me my brothers and sisters were wrestling in the living room and I got an elbow to the eye" that sounded believable "oh" she didn't say anything to me for the rest of the day.

"Your being abused" I looked up and saw someone I'd never speak to, Alice Volturi, one of Aro Volturi's adopted kids "w-what?" she sat next to me "I am too, me and all my siblings are" I looked at her funny "even Emmett?" she nodded "if he fights back, he'll get arrested", one reason I didn't fight back either.

"My dad, you?" Aro? Damn, he seemed nice "my dad too" she looked at me shocked "Edward SR?" I nodded, she probably thought my dad was nice too.

"My mom passed and after that he just changed" I looked down "she died five years ago today" she put her hand on mine and stroked it with her thumb "I know it's tough, I can't tell anyone how mine really died either" I looked at her shocked "did he…?" she nodded "beat do death with a meat hammer"

Holy shit!

"He took her into the forest when she was sleeping and shot her four times, made me watch the whole thing" her siblings came over to us "guys, this is Edward Mason, Edward these are my siblings, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper" I smiled politely "so were you right?" Rosalie asked her sister "sadly, yeah" they all looked at me "when was the last time he hit you?" Jasper asked "yesterday, after he came and got me and my siblings from school because of the fight, he got pissed and beat the crap out of me" my brothers and sisters were eating at the picnic tables outside when Brooklyn came inside "Romeo's having a seizure!" I ran outside.

My little brother was flopping all over the ground "Romeo! Somebody call 911!" Alice pulled out her phone "come on buddy, stay with me" I said to Romeo. When the paramedics go there I wasn't able to ride in the ambulance with him, pricks.

The school let me leave to go to the hospital. When I got there Dr. Cullen came up to me "Edward, your brother is doing just fine, it was a minor seizure" I nodded, my hands still shaking "can I see him?" he nodded and led me to my brothers room "hey dude, you can't scare me like that" I said and kissed his head "my nose wasn't burning" whenever Romeo's nose starts burring that means a seizure is coming on "it's ok buddy, all that matters right now is that your ok" he nodded "are we still gonna go to the movies?" I smiled "yeah man, we'll still go to the movies" I laughed and kissed his forehead.

He was released about an hour later, I wasn't even gonna tell my dad knowing he wouldn't care.

We had decided to go to the movies an hour after Romeo got out of the hospital so it wouldn't be crowded, there was no one else in the theater with us.

I watched Nessie's face light up as she watched the movie, I wish she was able to be this happy all of the time.

"So what'd you think of the movie Ness?" I asked as we walked home from the movies "it was really good" I smiled and picked her up before kissing her head "I'm glad you had fun".

When we got home I went to my piano and started playing for the first time in months.

"You should play more often" I turned around to see Alice "your sister let me in" she sat next to me "I know this life is hard, like my mom always said you gotta make the best of a bad situation" I smiled "like _my_ mom always said, everything happens for a reason" she laughed "you're a great guy Edward, a great big brother you just got cheated in life" I looked down at the keys on piano and started playing. When I finished Alice looked at me shocked "you wrote that?" I nodded "it's my sisters lullaby" she had tears running down her face "your more amazing then I thought" I laughed "I don't think I'm amazing but I'm definitely different".


	2. Precious

Edward's POV:

I woke up the next morning to my brothers and sisters jumping on my bed, Dad must not be home yet.

They'd never try something like this if he was home especially on a weekend morning when he tries to sleep in.

"Eddie get up!" Mia yelled as she jumped "guys, come on I'm tired" I said hoping they'd stop, they didn't.

"We're hungry!" Cruz said before they all piled on top of me "your hungy? Your hungry? Well so am I so why don't I eat you?" I grabbed Cruz, lifted his shirt some and blew raspberries on his stomach, his loud five year old laughter filled the room "what the hell is going on in here?" I looked up and saw my dad standing in the doorway to my room "why isn't my breakfast ready?" all of them were frozen "um I'll go make it right now" I said wishing he would just drop it "don't let this happen again" he stormed out of the room and I let out a shaky sigh of relief "come on guys, let's get some food" I held Mia's hand as we walked downstairs.

"I'm going to work" my dad said leaving the house, the phone rang "hello?" it was Alice "hey Edward, how about you your brothers and sister come over and go swimming with us?" I thought about it for a second "yeah sure, that sounds fun" she squealed "ok, Emmett and Jasper will come pick you guys up in an hour" we both hung up and I went to get my brothers and sisters ready.

Right as I put my bathing suet on the doorbell rang "Eddie, there here!" Romeo yelled, I laughed and went downstairs after I put a shirt on "hey guys" I said picking my brother up "hey Eddie" Emmett said teasing me "Eddie only likes it when we call him that" I kissed Romeo's head and set him down "you guys ready?" Jasper asked "uh yeah I just have to get the others".

I followed Emmett and Jasper who were in the Jeep while I was in my black Volvo, I had been saving up for a car sense I was ten and I recently got it about a month ago, my bike seat was getting a little uncomfortable.

When I parked my car in the driveway Alice ran outside and hugged me "Edward!" she squealed as she squeezed me "can't breathe Alice!" she laughed and let me go "hey Edward" Rosalie said and hugged me "hey Rose".

We all went to the backyard, I put Cruz and Mia's swimmies on their arms "throw me!" Cruz said jumping at my feet, I laughed before picking him and throwing him into the pool.

After about an hour we ordered pizza, then Aro came home.

"Hello, children, I see we have guests" he was eying me and my siblings "Dad these are the Mason kids" Alice said cheerfully "I thought I told you we couldn't have guests today" she looked away from him and I could tell she was scared, I knew she wasn't gonna be her normal pixie self for much longer tonight.

For the rest of the night I couldn't stop thinking about Alice, how much he would hurt her, how he would hurt her.

My dad didn't come home that night, I knew he was probably drunk and passed out somewhere, I wasn't reall worried about him.

I made dinner for us and some for him just in case he came home I didn't wanna get smacked.

"Eddie can we watch a movie?" Brooklyn asked after dinner "not tonight guys, we will tomorrow I promise but tonight I gotta go get some sleep and so do you".

I tucked them all in at abut 10:00.

"I'll see you guys in the morning, I love you" they all blew me kisses causing me to laugh.

I wondered how I would ever survive without my brothers and sisters being here with me, I'd never be able to live like that.

They mean everything to me, they always have and they always will no matter what happens.

I know this one is really short but I'm having some writers block at the moment.


End file.
